Karolina Dean
Karolina Dean is the daughter of extraterrestrial supervillains, currently on the run in New York City. Background Karolina had always presumed she was just like every other girl. Except for the fact that both her parents were TV celebrities, and she had a rather comfortable life by doing this. And, well into her late teenage years, her life continued like this. Going to school, cooking for her very busy, but very loving parents, hanging out with her friends, and once a year going to meet with a bunch of her parents friends and their children. It was a comfortable, and enjoyable routine. However, on that yearly meeting, when Karolina was seventeen, everything changed. They found out their parents were all part of some dark and sinister organization called 'The Pride', and they'd murdered a young girl. Panicing, the group pretended to their parents faces everything was okay. But, everything had been set in motion. The teenagers began to explore the secrets, now found of their parents pasts. An odd, coded book was found. High tech gadgets. A dinosaur. And, Karolina found in her parents hidden possessions, a simple piece of paper signalling the very symbol of her medical alert bracelet with an 'X' through it. One of her friends suggested she take her bracelet off. And that was when Karolina's world changed. She /felt/ it. Felt the power pour into her body. Saw the change, how her flesh was no longer skin, but rather multi-colored starlight hue'd. And, what's more? SHE COULD FLY. As the chase of the Pride for their children progressed, Karolina found much more about herself. The powers she possessed, the fact that she was an alien, and the truth of how her parents had come to earth, selling out their own kind to the Skrull for sanctuary and to raise her among other dark deeds. She successfully, with her friends, battled off the parental figures and took to hiding in a small hovel, caring for each other and protecting one another, forming a tight-knit group. In this way, she grew in confidence of her own abilities and in that of her friends through all their troubles, including when the vampire came and tried to break them apart it was her blood (made of the some solar power) that destroyed him, and together they staved off the hunting party after their parents had framed them for the murder of the young girl. Times were difficult, and Karolina was lost without guidance for she was the only one of her kind. A proposition to the girl she'd fallen for had been rebuked. The threat was mostly gone, and one of them had fallen in the hard struggle to stay afloat. It was time for Karolina to move on, put the past behind her and find out more about who she was as herself. Not as Karolina the alien, or Karolina the human. Just, Karolina. So she left her friends, and began the trek to NYC to hopefully begin again. Personality Determined/Hopeful ''': Karolina is, ultimately, an optimist. She is a good, moral girl who likes to believe the best in people. Even if a situation doesn't seem like it will turn out for the best, Karolina doesn't give up, she keeps on fighting. '''Cautious: While she is an alien with fantastic powers, she's not exactly keen on advertising it to the world, or involving herself in a fight or confrontation if she doesn't have to. She's still inexperienced, and still not certain of herself in these regards. Sure, she'll help someone if she has to, but at the same tolken if other people are lending a hand, she might just remain in the back and watch or leave. Because of her inexperience, it's pretty easy for her to feel intimidated by others who are far more confident or powerful in their abilities. Emotional: Karolina doesn't share her emotions too much, not even with her friends. However, it's easy for her to get jubilant and excited one second, and overly self-analyzing the next. In part, this is because she's not sure where she fits in the scheme of things. She still feels lost, and internalizes a lot of her self-doubts and negative emotions. Yet, that does not entirely dissuade her from enjoying life's better moments. Powers Flight: Karolina is able to fly up to or near the sound barrier (around 300mph). She cannot exceed that speed, or pierce the atmosphere. However, she can fly in outer space without difficulty. Alien Physiology: Karolina absorbs & stores solar energy during the day. This is how her body powers itself, and also is the source of her supernatural powers. Like any battery, there is a finite amount of energy that can be stored & when depleted Karolina grows tired and exhausted until she can recharge again. Forcefields: Using her solar manipulative powers, Karolina is able to generate a Forcefield around herself that is exteremely strong, able to withstand nearly any artillery or concussive explosive force or trap an above average strengthed being within. Other pure energy sources could pierce her forcefield depending on the sources; some, like most lasers, will deflect. Others from other spectrums of light may pass right through. Concussive Blasts: Karolina is able to 'throw' concussive blasts made purley of the solar energy her body absorbs. These blasts are exceedingly dangerous but not neccessarily lethal. She could devistate a building or knock even an amazing physical specimen out with one of her blasts, but it is unlikely she could kill with them. Energy Blasts: More as a focused 'laser', Karolina can also focus her solar manipulation into a single beam, stronger and more powerful than her concussive blasts, but at the same time potentially more draining. She could, for example, use it to slice through a wall or a open a secured door, or disarm someone's weapon or ship. Like any of her powers, using this too much could drain her. Human Morph: One of her abilities is that of shapeshifting. It is limited, however as far as she is aware, to that of either her human form or her natural Majesdanian form. She can shift between either as she so chooses, utilizing the human morph to fit easily in with the people of Earth. Skills Scrounging: Being homeless, Karolina is adapt at finding shelter, food, information on the street in even the most bleak of circumstances as well as how to survive for weeks, even months, on end with very little (if any) income. Charisma: Karolina has that 'natural' ability to get along with most people, befriend them. There is a certain 'innocence' about her, a good aura that attracts most people to her. Cooking: Before everything went to hell, Karolina's favorite activity was cooking. She can cook nearly anything from simple to complex meals; though, most of these are vegetarian. Academics: Karolina was a good student, receiving high marks in all her classes, until circumstances pulled her out of the school and she was forced to live out on the streets with her friends. Athletics: Karolina was a cheerleader in high school, and kept in good physical condition during this training, learning how to do jumps, flips, and other taxing physical activities. Computers: A basic knowledge of computers and how to work them. Boons Medical Alert Bracelet: Something Karolina had always worn, it is actually made of an alien material that forces Karolina to retain her human form. The Runaways: While she might not have a way to contact them presently, her former friends in the Runaways if they could be contacted somehow, wouldn't hesitate to help Karolina out of nearly any circumstance. They possess a myriad amount of technology, powers, and friendship that could easily see Karolina through any difficulty. Flaws Solar Reliance: Karolina's powers rely completely on her ability to absorb solar power. Also, her body has a finite amount of ability to absorb which may grow as her ability to use her powers increase; however, when evening comes and her powers are depleted, or during a very cloudy/sunless day, she could easily spend all her power & become lethargic, sleepy, and inable to remain active. Wanted: It is very likely that there are some tendrils of the Pride left in existance that the Runaways were unaware of. And it is even more likely that they want Karolina and her friends for the audacity of going against the Pride in the first place. Homeless: Never having had a job, and being wanted by the Pride, being depicted as a potential threat to the community back in LA, Karolina remains homeless. Sure, she knows how to survive, but she has little stability, income, or safety in her life because of it. Logs Including Karolina Dean * 2010-07-23: Is it Man-Bats or Men-Bat?: Karolina's trip to Gotham gets a little creepy, when giant batlike humanoids attack. * 2010-08-15: A Chance Encounter: A random encounter between two airborne aliens marks the beginning of a friendship. * 2010-08-16: Shine On: A chance reunion between Molly and Karolina clashes with some thugs and Moon Knight. * Dogfights and Flashbangs - Memory tracks down and breaks up a dog fighting ring with a metahuman - or meta-pooch - twist, but gets in way over her head. Karolina Dean and Whisper happen by and help out. * 2010-08-23: Blood Monsters? Ick!: Memory brings Karolina Dean and Nomad to help interrogate a member of the Aztecs, only for things to become a big, bloody mess. Category:Taken Feature Character